


A lot to Lose

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Heiwajima Shizuo is Heir of the Haiwejima Clan, Illegal Activities, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Mentions of weapons, Murder, Orihara Izaya is Heir of the Orihara Clan, Peace negotiation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shizaya - Freeform, Torture, Violence, Yakuzas, foodplay, mentions of guns, non-major character death, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: In Ikebukuro, Japan, to stop a longstanding war between the Orihara and Haiwejima Clans,a union of peace must be established,which meant that the heirs of both Clans must wed!





	A lot to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_Both the Orihara and the Heiwajima Head came together for a feast in order to discuss the turmoil still brewing between their clans. They wanted to find a solution to dissolve the fighting before it completely destroyed them on both sides of the fence. Something just had to be done! And that's when the Heiwajima Head suggested the prospect of marriage._

_A girl from either side of the clans could marry in to either family._

_The Orihara Head agreed with that but the fact still remained that no one would rely in a marriage with a random girl marrying in to either family. It had to be a union no one could openly disrupt or publicly disagree with._

_The Heiwajima Head agreed to that as well deciding right then and there that his Shizuo would marry with the Orihara Clan's heir, Izaya._

_Nevertheless, take it in to consideration that Izaya was not happy with that blatant decision. On the other hand, shit like that didn't really effect Shizuo. Sadly for Izaya, he always takes his father's final word in earnest._


End file.
